


five reports the iron bull sent to the ben-hassrath and one he did not

by thievinghippo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: Bull never guessed just how close to the Inquisitor this assignment would take him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



**I.**

“Don’t look, but she’s staring again, chief.”

Already well aware of that fact, Bull simply shrugged a shoulder. “There’s a lot to take in when looking at The Iron Bull,” he said, letting a smirk into his voice. “I wouldn’t want the Inquisitor to rush and miss anything.”

Krem laughed and went back to polishing his hammer, giving Bull time to watch Cullen train the recruits. There was no efficiency to the way Cullen trained them. He would spend too much time with the weaker soldiers, trying to improve them, while ignoring the fighters that actually had potential.

Under the Qun, those who could not keep up would be reassigned and given something to do more appropriate to their skill level. But not here in the Inquisition. Apparently here anyone could be a soldier if they simply showed up. Why waste good steel and armor on those who hadn’t earned it?

Behind him, Warden Blackwall let out a belly laugh. No doubt Cadash was talking to him, probably flirting. She liked to do that. Flirt. Threw the humans off their guard in a way Bull could appreciate.

Though she hadn’t flirted with him yet. Every so often, Bull wondered why. But there were plenty of distractions in Haven. No need to worry why she hadn’t spoken to him much.

Seemed rude, though, to flirt with Blackwall right after she stared at Bull. Not that Blackwall was his real name. If it was, Bull would eat his eye patch. And add his ankle brace to the deal if the man was actually a Grey Warden. Not that it was his business. Far as he could tell, Blackwall truly only wanted to do good. Bull would keep quiet on the matter for now.

Cullen called to Blackwall, who jogged over to the recruits, leaving Cadash alone. Bull turned towards Krem and grabbed his own sword. Tomorrow they’d leave for The Fallow Mire; he might as well get his gear ready. Then tonight he’d have more time for another round with that cute Chantry Sister. Redheads…

For a dwarf who was supposedly afraid of horses, Cadash spent a hell of a lot of time by the stables. Bull didn’t mind, gave him a chance to study her a bit. Tall, for a dwarf. Light brown skin and dark brown hair. What Bull found most curious was the Casteless brand on her cheek. He hadn’t heard the story there, yet. She’d tell him some day.

He decided to try an experiment. This time, when Cadash looked his way, Bull caught her eye. He expected her to blush or look away. Instead, she did the one thing he didn’t expect.

She smiled.

She headed towards the gates of Haven, then, with only a quick nod as she passed. But Bull definitely noticed the way her shoulders were back, pushing out her tits, and the way her hips swayed.

He wondered if it was just a kink thing, if she was more curious about the size of his cock than anything else. Wouldn’t surprise him at all. Most people were. Curious, that is.

And most of the time, Bull had no problem giving people exactly what it was they wanted. But Cadash was different. Cadash didn’t seem to know what she wanted. Too unsure of herself, surrounded by humans like she was. Humans who needed her for their agenda.

Even after two months in Haven, Cadash still didn’t really belong. Not that the humans went out of their way to include her in anything. Maybe if she went along with all of the Herald bullshit, but Cadash seemed to want to stay far away from that nonsense.

He still didn’t have a read on her, not a good one at least. He would have to start working to get her guard down. Soon the Ben-Hassrath would want more than the crumbs Bull had offered and it would take him some time to get close.

#

_Deal has been made with the Templars to have them seal the breach. They’ve been brought under the protection of the Inquisition, making both parties stronger._

_The Inquisition seems to have more resources than originally believed. The number of agents willing to work with them increases every day. Diverse group of people, from all races and backgrounds._

_The Herald doesn’t trust the people in the Inquisition yet. She glances over her shoulder, jumps at loud noises. More than once I’ve caught her slipping food into her pocket. If needed, that could be exploited._

_Still working on becoming part of her trusted companions. Will update once I have more information._

 - Hissrad

**II.**

“Water?” Bull asked.

Propping up on her forearms, Cadash nodded. “Yes, please.”

Bull could hear her sitting up on her bed as he walked to the basin. He took his time pouring the water, letting the air from the nearby open balcony door cool his naked skin.

Three days. Three afternoons Bull waited in the Inquisitor’s room, wondering if this would be the day she finally showed up. Damn difficult to get her alone, that’s for sure.

He turned and looked at Cadash, sitting cross-legged on the bed, her elbows resting on her knees, her chin in her hands. Not the most flattering sitting position, but Bull liked that. Meant she wasn’t trying too hard to impress him. As far as he was concerned, the more casual the better.

It was a calculated risk, coming up here. He figured she would either slap him or fuck him. Fifty fifty chance, either way. Luckily, she was more than up to the task of fucking.

“Here,” Bull said, sitting down on the bed next to her. He handed her the water, and she took an eager swallow before offering him back the glass. Shaking his head, Bull added, “I’m fine, drink up.”

As she drank, Bull wiped her forehead with the damp cloth he brought back from the basin, followed by her shoulders, and her neck. It would take some patience and time to make this arrangement work. She clearly had been used to being on top and the dominant one in bed.

But she’d learn, and she would be a perfect distraction for the moment. The entire time they fucked, Bull didn’t think about being Tal-Vashoth once. Of course, not thinking about it made him crash back into reality pretty quickly once he _did_ think about it.

He would just have to forget that his soul was dust for now. At least the fact that underneath that jacket with all the pockets - what did she even keep in them all? - Cadash was pretty damn hot helped him forget quite a bit.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

“Pretty good,” Cadash said with a slight smile, putting the glass down on the nightstand. “But I better get back to work. Josephine has a million documents for me to sign.”

“No.”

Cadash pinched her face together in a scowl. This was a woman who had gotten used to having everything her way. Bull chuckled, thinking how much fun it would be to break her of that when it came to the bedroom. “No?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Bull repeated, pushing her back onto the pillows. “How is it you did everything I asked, obeyed every rule I gave you, and now you want to say no?”

“But-”

“No buts,” Bull said, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. He wondered how she would feel about hair pulling. Her hair might not be red, but it was thick and long. Just perfect for tangling his fingers in while he fucked her from behind.

But that would be another day. Right now, Cadash needed her rest.

“I’m too sleepy to argue,” she said, turning to her side.

“See?” he asked. “What did I tell you? The Iron Bull knows best.”

She smiled as she closed her eyes. Bull closed his hand into a fist, and gently placed it against the small of her back. Taking his time, Bull kneaded his knuckles into the tired muscles.

“That feels really good,” Cadash muttered.

Bull didn’t bother to respond, and instead kept up the ministration, knowing she was about to fall asleep. Sleep she desperately needed. Even though he knew the work had to be done, the Inquisition still relied too heavily on one person. What if someone had a lucky shot during a fight? What the fuck would the Inquisition do then?

Less time than he anticipated passed before she was fast asleep, breathing heavily through her mouth, not quite loud enough to be snores, but close. Bull stood up, stretching his arms high above his head, while he stared at her ass. Good looking ass, no doubt.

Bed might be an issue, though. The bed was made for humans, not Qunari or dwarves. But it would do for now. There were plenty of other places in the room, or damn, even in Skyhold, to fuck.

Didn’t take him long to dress, and once he stood at the top of the stairs, ready to leave, he stopped and looked back at Cadash. Still asleep, he saw no sign of stress on her face. Bull smiled.

This would work.

#

_I’m still alive, which makes me think that continued reports wouldn’t be unwelcome. The Inquisition believes that there will be an attack on Empress Celene’s life. Due to this, they are sending a delegation to the Winter Palace. Will report what I find out._

_Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage for religious humans. There are dwarves, humans, and elves everywhere you look. Only one or two Vashoth though._

_I’ve gone through that day a million times in my head. The scouts messed up. They should have realized how many mages were aboard that ship. If they did, that would have given us the chance to retreat and regroup._

_Instead, a choice had to be made between a Qunari dreadnought and a valuable asset to the Inquisition. There will be ramifications._

 - Hissrad

**III.**

“You know we look ridiculous, right?”

Cadash nodded, her cheeks reddening. “I know,” she said in a slightly choked voice, probably to keep from laughing. “It’s perfect.”

Bull chuckled, rubbing his thumb against her fingers as they danced. Dancing in the Winter Palace. Certainly something he never thought he’d do in this life. “So where’d you learn to dance?” he asked. “Didn’t think dwarves danced like this.”

“Do you really think Josephine would let me loose here if I didn’t learn every popular dance known in Orlais?” she asked. Her face turned sour. “At least I showed them I can dance, even if I didn’t do anything else right.”

And she wasn’t exaggerating, Bull knew. “Boss, what did you expect? You brought me, Solas, and Sera to a fancy party. Half of the nobles thought I was part of the entertainment and the other half thought Solas and Sera were servants.”

Cadash looked up at him then with that mischievous smile of hers, the one that drove him crazy in bed, the one that always appeared right before she would deliberately disobey him.

He fucking loved that smile.

“So you didn’t bring any humans on purpose?” Bull asked. At her nod, he let out a bark of a laugh. “Ha! I knew it. You’re craftier than you look.”

“I don’t know what you mean, ser,” Cadash said, putting on an innocent air. “I’m only a humble former Carta member.”

Former. Right.

Bull had to keep himself from shaking his head. She was good. Very good. Good enough that he hadn’t realized until tonight that Cadash hadn’t actually cut ties with the Carta even when she told everyone she had.

After the introductions - Bull felt like he was on parade crossing that dance floor - Cadash had claimed she wanted to go to the back of the foray to see if she could find another note or any sort of information she could give to Leliana. As she’d walked up the stairs, she tripped, falling onto a dwarf.

Her handiwork had been almost flawless, Bull had to give her credit for that. Only because he had been staring at her ass, did he see her slip a note into the dwarf’s pocket.

Bull wondered what information she was giving the Carta, wondered if it was anything other than the same things he told the Ben-Hassrath. Shit the organizations could find out on their own if they really wanted to. Nothing that would actually harm the Inquisition or its Inquisitor.

This was an unexpected wrinkle, though. He hadn’t thought she’d keep secrets from him, not at this stage. If Cadash kept this from him, what else hadn’t she told him? And more importantly, why did it bother him so much?

Maybe he was starting to care too much. About Cadash. This partnership with the Inquisitor was supposed to be about efficiency, keeping her at her best. It was a win-win situation as far as Bull was concerned. The Inquisitor was less stressed and worked better, and he got a couple of morsels of information he wouldn’t have found out otherwise. Not to mention some _really_ good times in bed.

Feelings weren’t welcome, not in his line of work.

“Bull?”

“Yeah, boss?” Bull asked, pulling his head out of his ass. He would have to mull this over later. Not when he was supposed to be dancing and trying to have a decent time.

“You okay? Seemed like I lost you for a second,” Cadash said.

Bull pulled her a little closer, and she rested her cheek against his stomach. “Just thinking about the food.” 

The music held a dissonant chord, heightening the stress of the piece. Cadash looked up, her eyes narrowing slightly, and Bull knew she didn’t quite believe him.

“The food?”

“Hey, it’s really good food,” Bull said, craning his neck to meet her gaze. If there was any time to confront her about the Carta, now would be it. He’d probably get answers if he did. He’d probably also lose his place in her bed.

The tension in the music resolved, ending the work on a major chord. Inside the ballroom, the guests applauded for the musicians while Bull and Cadash simply stared at each other.

Another piece started, brighter and livelier. Bull started to step away, knowing each second that passed counted if he was going to say something. But then she stopped him.

“Risk one more?”

Fuck it. Questions could wait. Bull took Cadash’s hand and twirled her once around, ignoring how his insides warmed at her smile. “Yeah.”

#

_Gaspard is now Emperor of Orlais. Military man. Could prove problematic down the road._

_Noticed at least two Tevinter agents in attendance. Unsure if they were welcomed or spies. An Orlesian-Tevinter Alliance would not please the Inquisition._

_The Inquisitor might still have connections with the Carta. Most likely dealing with the lyrium trade. She set up more than one deal back at Haven._

 - Hissrad

**IV.**

“Oh _fuck._ ”

Bull didn’t falter in his rhythm as he slid his hand from Cadash’s hip to her ass, rubbing gently. “Didn’t I tell you to keep quiet?” he asked, keeping his voice soft, even as he breathed heavily.

Even in front of him, on her hands and knees, Bull could see her shoulders tense as she rested her forehead on the ground, waiting for punishment.

He stopped thrusting, leaving his cock buried deep inside her, stretching her out around him beautifully. Oh, she looked so fucking good like this. Her trousers and smalls down around her knees, with her tunic pushed up so if Bull turned her on her back, he could watch her tits bounce as they fucked.

Then he waited for her to nod, waited for her to show him physically she was ready for her punishment. A quick few nods of the head, and Bull knew she was ready and willing.

After giving her ass a good squeeze, Bull brought back his hand, and then as controlled as he could, spanked Cadash. Hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to truly hurt. Never once had Bull used his true strength with her when doling out punishments.

Cadash jumped slightly, curling her hands into fists, but she didn’t make a sound.

“That’s my good girl,” Bull said. He took a deep breath, and started thrusting again. Even though neither of them spoke, anyone in the area would easily hear the sound of sex: both of them breathing heavily, their bodies slapping together, and sound of her slickness, aided by the oil Bull always made sure to use so she was ready for him.

As she finished, clenching around his cock like a vice - fuck, it almost wasn’t fair how good she felt - Cadash didn’t make a single sound.

After he came, Bull plopped down on the grass next to her, being careful of his horns as he lay on his back. Cadash cozied up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I needed that,” Bull said, letting out a sigh of contentment. Now that the fucking was done, his mind went back to the fight. A dragon. A real fucking _dragon._

No doubt Vivienne and Varric knew _exactly_ what he and Cadash were up to when she told the pair to go back to camp without them. It wasn’t a long journey; Vivienne and Varric would be fine. After finding a small alcove with plenty of trees for privacy, Bull and Cadash had fucked, the blood roaring in his veins the entire time.

“You have any idea how hot you looked, boss? Fighting the dragon?” Bull thought back to the fight. He, Cadash, and Vivienne had all worked the front line, with Varric in the back. Cadash had soaked up the most damage, her shield protecting her, while she attacked with her sword. A sword that Bull would barely consider a dagger.

But listening to her shout instructions, her voice hoarse by the end, while they’d fought side by side… Life couldn’t get much better than right now.

Made him almost forget Adamant and the Fade. Not to mention the damn demons. Bull had hoped getting hit over and over with the stick would have gotten him out of his head, made him stop thinking about demons and being possessed by demons. Or worse.

It hadn’t.

This, though? Fighting a dragon? This was what he needed. This actually worked. Bull’s mind felt more clear than it had since he stepped into Adamant. As much as he wished the Chargers could have been here for the fight, he was glad they were off in the Western Approach, blowing the shit up out of Adamant.

Funny how it worked out, though. Bull thought they were done with the Hinterlands. He, for one, would have been glad never to stop here again. But Cadash said she had business to take care of, and brought him along.

“Boss?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“Why’d we come here again?” Bull asked. He could only see her from the corner of his eye, and he definitely noticed how she turned her head and looked away. “Didn’t you want to go to Orlais or some shit?”

Cadash sat up, then, tossing her tunic to the ground, before throwing her arm over his chest, and leaning on him. “There’s always something to do in the Hinterlands,” she said, pushing her breasts against his side.

“Stop trying to distract me with your tits,” Bull said with a laugh, reaching over and cupping one in his hand, letting his thumb slide back and forth over her nipple. “Did you bring me here just for this?”

Lifting his hand from her breast, she kissed it gently. “You’ve been so worked up since the Fade…”

Without a second thought, Bull pulled her on top of him, so she was laying on his stomach. She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on her hands, so their faces were only inches away from each other.

A little blood from the fight was still splattered on her face. Bull wet his thumb with his tongue and wiped her cheek clean. “I’m supposed to take care of _you_ , boss,” he said quietly, not sure if she would even hear him over the sound of the wind in the air.

She smiled, soft and slow, a smile Bull could get lost in if he was willing to just let go. “Who says it can’t work both ways?”

_#_

_The Inquisition fought a dragon. An actual dragon. It must have been forty feet long. They called it a Ferelden Frostback._

_The Arcanist asked for a vial of my blood to study it next to the dragon blood. The Inquisition took everything of value from the dragon to study. They take pride in knowledge and might be willing to share, if asked._

\- Hissrad

**V.**

Something was wrong.

Bull hadn’t seen Cadash in two days. Going more than a day when she was at Skyhold  was unusual; she almost always stopped by the tavern for a quick kiss or just to say hello. Maybe there was some sort of diplomatic function she forgot to tell him about?

Still. Something didn’t feel right. With the Chargers off on a mission, Bull really didn’t have much to do, so he started to search.

Her room would be too obvious. Bull would know where she was if it was somewhere surrounded by people. Cadash liked to eat, so he headed to the kitchens. When one of the elves told him she showed up asking for a tray two hours ago, and pointed out which door she came from, Bull knew where she was.

Five minutes later, he discovered he was right. “Why are you doing this to yourself, boss?” he asked as he looked at Cadash sitting on the floor of the wine cellar, staring at the rows and rows of bottles of wine. “Didn’t you tell me you haven’t had a drop of alcohol in ten years?”

“My brother is dead.”

“Wait. What?” Bull asked, feeling dumb. She hadn’t mentioned any family. He couldn’t have missed that. He wouldn’t have missed that. “You have a brother?”

“Twin brother. Really rare for dwarves.” Cadash’s voice sounded hollow, like she had used up all her tears.

Bull sat down on the floor next to her, trying to figure out what he could do, what he could give her to make this easier. “What happened?” he asked, not able to think of anything better to say.

She leaned back her head against the wall. “Carta killed him. Revenge for Valammar.” Letting out a bitter laugh, she said, “Feels stupid to be so cut up about this. I haven’t seen him in twenty years.”

Seeing Cadash like this felt a bit like walking on a frozen lake. One wrong step and he could bring them both crashing down. “Why’d they want revenge?” he asked in a soft voice. “I thought you were still working with them.”

Blowing out some air through her lips, Cadash shook her head. “I should have known you saw that drop. I’m not. Working with them, I mean.” Very slowly, she leaned against him, resting her head against his bicep. “That was a note for my brother. He’s in Orzammar. Casteless, like me. Leliana was helping me work on a plan to get him out.”

“You were born in Orzammar?” Bull asked. He had never asked about the brand on her cheek, assuming it was something else, not that she was actually born Casteless. He should have figured that out on his own ages ago. Annoyance at himself surged within, but he pushed those thoughts away. Cadash needed to be his focus right now. Not his ego.

“Yeah,” she said. “My mother managed to smuggle me out when I was twelve. I went first, cause she said I wasn’t pretty enough to be a Noble Hunter. Promised me that my brother would only be a couple of months behind.” Cadash pushed herself up off the ground, her back to Bull, as she stared at the wine bottles all lined up in their racks. “He never showed. And I never heard from my mother again.”

“Kadan…”

She made a sound, something almost like a sob. “I just wanted my brother safe at Skyhold. To be able to say, ‘That’s my brother. See? I have a family, too,’ and now he’s dead.”

Bull only had to reach out a little bit to place his hand on her waist and bring her to him. Standing between her legs as he stayed sitting on the ground, Cadash was only a little taller than him.

But he understood. Understood better than anyone here. She lost the Carta and her brother. Bull lost the Qun and the friends he had. Fuck, for a while, even his damn purpose in life. Now his feeble attempts to hold onto the Qun seemed like they weren’t even worth it any longer.

Not when he had her.

“You have a family,” Bull said, meaning every word. “ _I’m_ your family, kadan. The Chargers are our family.”

Tears lined her eyes as she placed the palms of her hands on his cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Bull stayed still as she lowered her head slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. Kissing wasn’t something they did much, other than a quick peck. Too awkward with their height differences, and in bed, there were far more fun places to put their lips.

But this, just softly kissing, was nice. Really nice. Only when Cadash deepened the kiss and started to unbutton her jacket did Bull pull away. Sex _wasn’t_ what she needed, for once.

“Hey,” Bull said quietly, as she wrapped her hands around each of his forefingers, their way of holding hands.

Cadash leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. “I don’t know what to do,” she said, her breath brushing his cheek.

“You cry, yet?” Bull said. He’d never once seen her cry. Almost cry, plenty of times. But tears had never actually spilled down her cheeks. “You could cry.” She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Letting go of her hands, he pulled her flush against his chest. “It’s okay to cry, kadan.”

And when Cadash started sobbing into the crook of his neck, he didn’t let her go.

#

_Corypheus has amassed an army in the Arbor Wilds. The Inquisitor plans on taking him down. She’s a dwarf. Dwarves have long memories. She’ll remember who helped defeat Corypheus and who stood by and did nothing._

_We also fought and killed two more dragons._

\- Hissrad

**VI.**

“Bull!”

At the sound of Cadash’s voice, Bull turned his head towards the door of the tavern. She strode in, smiling and nodding to the people she passed, slowly working her way to him.

“You’re staring, chief,” Krem said, picking up his tankard of ale.

“Damn right I am,” Bull said, leaning back in his chair. Cadash looked _good_. A bodice he didn’t recognize hugged her waist and pushed up her tits beautifully. “The entire tavern should be staring. I think I’m insulted that they’re not.”

Krem let out a laugh. “Whatever you say. I’m perfectly content with my own dwarf, thank you.”

“How did we both manage to end up with dwarves, Krem?” Bull asked.

“Luck, I guess,” Krem said as he stood up. “I’ll just leave you two alone. I’ve learned not to interrupt your reunions.” As Cadash walked up to the table, he nodded. “Inquisitor.”

“Krem,” Cadash said as she watched him leave the table. Once out of sight, Bull smiled as Cadash turned her focus on him. “Here I am.”

The tavern was crowded for early evening. Around them people were laughing and drinking, Maryden was singing, a million little distractions. But Bull only had eyes for the dwarf in front of him. “Here you are,” he repeated.

With one swift move, Bull pulled Cadash onto his lap. As she put an arm around his shoulder, she said, “I take it you missed me, then.”

“A month is a long time to go without getting laid, kadan,” Bull said, pretending to look serious.

She punched him in the arm with a laugh. _Fuck_ , he loved her laugh. “Well, no more Corypheus means no more excuses for these damn diplomatic trips. I don’t ever want to eat nesting roast or blessed apple pie again. I hate Orlesian food.”

“Quail, pheasant, and swan in one dish? What’s not to like?” Bull asked, thinking of the few times he’d had nesting roast in his life. Good shit.

“Give me an old fashioned bronto steak any day,” Cadash said, placing her hand on his chest. The small contact felt damn good. It had been a _long_ month. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “So is that all you missed?”

Bull ran his finger down the thin leather strip Cadash always wore around her neck, leading to her half of the dragon tooth nestled between her breasts. No matter how dark things seemed - and fuck, did they get dark sometimes - all he had to do was think about her half of the dragon tooth. Things never seemed quite so dark, then.

There were a lot of advantages to not wearing a shirt: people staring, not worrying about ripping clothes on his horns, and not wasting time wondering what to wear. The one disadvantage he found were the questions.

Ever since he started wearing his half of the dragon tooth, people wanted to know what it was. Somehow the truth seemed too personal to share. So he did what he knew he was good at.

He lied.

Told people it was a giant’s tooth. A wyvern. Maybe a drake. Some days it might be a phoenix. Once he told some poor bastard it was Corypheus’s. Anything but the truth, because the truth belonged to him and his kadan alone.

“I can think of a few other things I missed,” Bull said, slapping her on the ass. “I could tell you, but I’d need pictures. Best just to show you later.”

Cadash let out a laugh and smacked him on the shoulder. “You’re impossible.”

Bull took her hand - Cadash wasted no time wrapping her fingers around his forefinger - and said, his voice low, “I missed you, kadan.”

“I missed you, too,” she said. Leaning in, close enough so her lips brushed his ear, she added, “And I might have picked us up a few things in Val Royeaux.” Then without warning, she jumped off his lap. “Time for a meeting. See you tonight?”

She timed that on purpose, no doubt. “Damn right you will,” Bull said. He hadn’t jerked off for the past week, waiting for her to get back. He was going to thoroughly enjoy their evening together. “Now go do your work.”

With one last wave, Cadash turned and walked towards the tavern’s exit.

Bull stared at her ass the entire time.

#

_Corypheus is dead. I don’t even think I’ll bother to send this. The Inquisition has better use for their ravens. I just needed to write this down once and see the words with my eye._

_My soul is not dust. It is whole._

\- The Iron Bull

_#_

_Nightingale,_

_I found this crumbled up in the kindling pile. Thought it might be of interest._

\- Charter  

 


End file.
